1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a docking station and computer system using the docking station, and more particularly to a docking station with peripheral interface devices and computer system using the docking station.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, with the rapid development of 3C industry, computers and mobile phones have become essential tools in people's lives. The convenience of computers and mobile phones is quite important to people.
By now, mobile phones have more and more functions and amazing data operations, besides communication function. As far as smart phones are concerned, they have inbuilt operating systems, in other words, application software can be installed on or unloaded from smart phones randomly. Accordingly, smart phones can have the functions such as surfing the internet, receiving or sending emails, storing a large amount of data, playing audio and video files and so on, like a minicomputer, so that users can conveniently process and use various information anytime and anywhere.
However, since smart phones generally are small in size, they are inconvenient for operation and use relatively. For this reason, as long as users can stay in environments where they can use computers, data in smart phones are always transmitted into the computers so that users can execute related operation on the computers, and after operation, related data in the computers are transmitted into the smart phones for being used outside.
Accordingly, though smart phones are easy to carry so that users can conveniently process various information anytime and anywhere, users must store data in smart phones and computers separately, which causes inconvenience on operation and usage.